Pressed Flowers, Touched Hearts
by Lovebug097
Summary: She arrived at her desired destination and was left speechless by the wonderful scenery that captured her heart, what she didn't know was that a special occurrence was about to arrive upon her adventure. A Naruhina Story.


The sun rise was starting to bloom upon the sky with its dazzling fire light shining on the Great Hidden Leaf Village, it was a cold morning for most of the time but that did not stop a certain lady to start picking flowers in the rarest fields of the village.

"Ahhh what a beautiful morning" she sighed with bliss and ignored the cold breeze that gently swept across her pale face and flowed her vibrant indigo silky hair with the rhythm it carried.

"Okay, hopefully my dad wont hear me escape this time." She whispered to herself and carefully opened her washed out white window with fragile hands and jumped onto a branch of a large enchanting oak tree that was next to her bedroom window.

She then swiftly landed on her feet onto the surface which was her backyard and ran silently out of the Royal Hyuga Estate in order to do what she loves doing more than anything.

She arrived at her desired destination and was left speechless by the wonderful scenery that captured her heart and drove her into wonderland.

"Oh mother, you were always right...the flowers have blossomed nicely at the autumn season."she gasped happily whilst staring longingly at the flowers she kept passing by across the fields until she found one that made her eyes go wonder struck.

"It's...it's a Peony flower! I've never seen one before."she cried with joy and placed her pretty flower basket made of yarn next to where the exotic flower was living.

"Okay this is going to be tricky"she spoke in a nervous voice, she carefully got her shovel out from her small pouch and slowly thrusted it under the roots of the plant on order to dig out the plant properly without damaging it.

She succeeded with precise techniques and pulled the stem of the plant slowly from under the soil it was covered by.

"Just one more thing to do" she said with excitement whilst quickly snapping the left over parts of plant and placed it with extra care in her basket.

"Hehehe done!"she giggled in delight and headed straight back to her house with out getting noticed by the guards since it was still early in the morning. She launched herself into the big oak tree and steadily walked on the branches to arrive just in time in her bedroom before.

"Hinata! It's Neji I'm coming in"he called from behind the door whilst knocking right when she immediately hid her flower basket and pouch under her bed and sat on it pretending to be as normal as possible.

"Co-come on in Neji-neesan!" She called back and greeted him with a gentle smile once he came in.

"Good morning... Ahh Hinata, what am I going to do with you?"he sighed whilst crossing both his arms in a lazy manner.

She dropped her act by pouting in annoyance since it was obvious that Neji's gifted eyes could literally see anything whether it was physically or mentally.

"You know your not allowed to escape or even go by yourself from your home unless its an emergency."he informed her of the rules that she was always rebelling against on since she was a little child in order to do what she loves.

"I know the rules Neji-neesan! But I doesn't mean I should follow them, I'am very well capable of handling myself out there!"she stated with sadness beheind her tone.

"I know you can but your father does not...and you know why."he spoke the last part in the quietest way possible to avoid the atmosphere of becoming gloomy.

"...I know...she was always out there, free and wild, just like I remember when I was young."her pupils were a pale lavender colour which gradually became into sorrowful dark violet colour due to the sadness taking over her.

"Hinata you need to listen to your father, do not just do it for my sake, but for his sake as well."he cleared his throat after how emotional he got and closed her door behind him, leaving her alone in a empty bedroom.

She laid her body down on the bed and placed her shaky hands onto her face to stop the tears from falling, she did not want to go through the cycle again, not after her mothers funeral.

She then overcame the sadness by getting an old worn out book from under her bed which belonged to her Mother and began skimming through the pages, looking at the beautiful pressed flowers in her old mother's book.

There were many flowers such as Lilacs, Tulips, Sunset Safari, Sweet Pea, Orchids and many more, but the one that was her mothers last work was the Petunia flower which was a charming lavender coloured flower with a deep blueberry centre.

"Mother you were always very talented when it came to pressed flowers, too bad you could not finish the book..."she gripped the book very tightly and could not hold back the escaping tears anymore,

She whimpered into the sheets of the bed with small little cries escaping her muffled mouth

After a few minutes, she regained her composure back and was determined more than ever to finish her Mother's last work whether her freedom will be snatched away forever or not.

The next day, it was the same routine once again, she rushed her way through the isolated streets of the village and arrived at her wanted destination, only this time it was in the outer skirts of the village which has rare flowers growing there.

"I hope Neji-neesan will not know I'm here."she spoke with worry in her tone but immediately ignored the guilt building up within her and began searching for wanted flowers that her mother was looking for years.

"Where is it?, it should be growing somewhere here."she grew more and more impatient within every second that passed by.

"There...there it is. I have finally found it! The Marigold Flower!"she ran at great speed to the tropical plant that was blooming near a gigantic waterfall, she got out her shovel from her pouch and began removing the foreign plant from the ground with precise techniques.

"There we are!"she squealed in happiness, suddenly a strange sound was heard which went noticed by Hinata's sensitive ears.

"W-who goes there?"she called. Now she was terrified.

"Oh I don't know maybe the owner of that plant you just stole."appeared a young man

He had a charming smirk, sloppy yet smooth looking golden blonde hair, eyes which were pools of deep blue jewels and skin tanned like a bronze summer colour. Hinata could not take her eyes off him.

"Oh my...I mean oh I am terribly sorry I-I did not know this belonged to you!"she stammered through her sentence whilst blushing widely due how embaressed she got.

"Hahaha it's okay you don't need to apologise, although you owe me."he grinned softly to her with eyes that pierced her heart.

"Owe you? What do you mean by that?"she asked whilst tilting her head to the side, making her look absolutely adorable to the young man's eyes.

"Umm well, you could help me with gardening another Marigold flower since that one took me so long to plant." He chuckled lightly at her Dumbfounded face.

"Oh well I see then."she nodded in agreement.

"Great! My name is Uzumaki Naruto!...what's your name?"he smiled kindly towards her.

"M-my name? You want to know my name?"she was shocked to see such a handsome and kind man ask her for her name.

"Hahaha yes I wanna know your name silly!"he laughed at her surprised face.

"Okay, my name is Hyuga Hinata."she answered politely and bowed her head gracefully to him.

"Oh I've heard a lot about your family and there talented gardening skills, especially when it comes to making pretty pressed flowers."he beamed happily that his thief came from a well known gardening family.

"Yes! Yes that's right! My mother was the best when it came to creating the most beautiful pressed flowers in the whole village"she was so excited and thankful that she found someone who recognised gardening as not just a skill but art.

"Awesome! Hey hey do you mind if I could meet her?"he asked with joy plastered on his face.

Hinata eyes quickly transferred from joyful to lifeless in just mere seconds, she was devastated once again.

"Hey? What's wrong Hinata?"he asked worriedly whilst on instinct grabbed her shoulders in a caring manner, glancing at her teary eyes which made him feel so guilty.

"My mother...she is dead."she whispered like a ghost with its soul still there.

"I'm...so sorry Hinata, damn it!"he cursed whilst letting go of his grasp on her in a apologetic manner.

"It's okay Naruto, you didn't know."she wiped away her fresh tears and drove away the sadness from her strong heart.

"No! It's not Hinata because if I hadn't asked you wouldn't be...ahh just forget it!"he slumped.

"Naruto it's fine! Don't be angry on yourself"she held his shoulders with her shaky hands and looked stright into his sparkling, blue, wide eyes.

He blushed from the sudden contact and how close her face was to him that he was already under a spell by her stunning violaceous eyes.

"C-can I then see her art work? Please?" He stared helplessly at her ravishing pink supple lips.

"Sure..."she was lost in that ocean of electrifying blue in his eyes.

"So it's settled then..."he was so captivated that he immediately blushed whilst hiding his face from her to see.

Hinata forgot she was still gripping his shoulders and let go whilst giggling at his flustered face.

"I-I'll pick you up in the morning then so we could start planting." He mumbled loudly enough for her to hear whilst still blushing horribly.

"Okay...wait you mean your going to come to my house?"she nodded whilst her cheeks were flushed from giggling, she then snapped out of her trance and asked worriedly.

"Why what's wrong with that?"he pondered at her strange question.

"Well you see I am not allowed to leave my home at all because of my fathers strict rules, so every time I want to leave I have to escape from my bedroom window."she admitted sadly.

"Okay then I will just have to come and pick you up from there."he flashed that dashing smile once more towards her and winked cutely.

" b-but you can not! I can take care of myself you do not need to go that far!"she protested shyly.

"Silly girl."he approached her and patted her head gently and looked straight in her eyes.

"I know what you went through because..I too don't have a mother or a father."he spoke in a very low quiet tone that could be barley heard.

"W-What happened to them?"she was shocked to hear this and see Naruto talk about this so honestly yet he wasn't hiding his emotions what so ever.

"They...they were killed when I was born by a ruthless criminal, he killed them with a knife and took all our money. The police found me and put me in a orphanage."his voice became horsey and he choked up on the very idea that this happened when he was just a new born.

"I am so sorry for your loss... Naruto-kun."she spoke with a gloomy tone and understood what he was going through as well but not fully which upset her even more.

"It's alright you don't need to know to know this anyway."he chuckled lightly even when he was depressed.

"Okay then Naruto-kun."she comforted him by smiling gently at him whilst consoling him by holding his hands tightly.

He appreciated that she listened to his story and was comforting him for it as well, it made his heart swoon..it was strange even though she was still a mere stranger.

"So...does this mean I can tag along with you from now on whenever you want to escape from your home...Hinata-chan?"he pleaded whilst staring dreamily into her lilac pale eyes with a cute irresistible smile.

"Yes. It would be my pleasure Naruto-kun."she stared back into his with admiration and maybe love in her eyes, both still holding hands protectively.

They then both bid there farewells since Hinata had to get back home before Neji knew she was missing and rushed her way past the lively villagers with a huge smile plastered in her face.

She reached home and snuck her way past the gates in a fast motion, she reached the back yard tree and climbed her way up to her bedroom window.

"Phew! I made it."she collapsed on her bed due from the running and began picturing what she wanted for her new master piece to look like.

"Hmm.. I have an idea!"she raised off her bed with a splendid idea in mind.

Once nightfall began to arrive, she wiped off the dirt in her hands and pressed the beautiful flower into the flower book that belonged to her sweet mother.

"I did it...mother I finished your book!" She cried in happiness and placed the book in her pouch for Naruto to see tomorrow, she then laid her body and fell asleep soundlessly in her bed with dreams of a certain blond boy smiling at her fondly.

The next morning...

"HINATA-CHAN!"yelled Naruto from outside her bedroom window, forgetting that he was supposed to be quiet.

She woke up from the racket he seemed to be creating every morning and smiled tenderly at his excited face.

"Hehehe, same old Naruto-kun."


End file.
